Black roses
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Yuno adalah dewa, menyebarkan segala keputusasannya pada sebuah kota yang sebelumnya tenang, apa kah dia akan mendapatkan kebahagian?


BLACK ROSES

FIRST WORLD

"PAPA.. MAMA..." Lirih suara manis itu didalam gelapnya malam.

SECOND WORLD

Malam hari, Disebuah bar yang tak jauh dari taman sekolah menengah atas kota Sukarami, terdapat insiden kecil yang terjadi antara seorang wanita dengan bartender yang terlihat masih muda dan manis.

"Nona, minuman itu memang sedang habis, dan kami belum membeli. Lagipula tak ada untungnya kami berbohong kan?" Balas Kuroko, bartender berwajah manis itu membela diri terhadap pernyataan-pernyataan yang dilontarkan wanita yang sedang setengah mabuk dihadapannya tersebut.

Si wanita mengerutkan keningnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari bangkunya lalu meninggalkan bar tersebut.

"Nona, jaket anda! " Seru Kuroko, namun ia terlambat karena wanita itu sudah keluar dari pintu bar. Kuroko memutuskan menaruh jaket itu dilaci, barangkali wanita itu akan kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" Sahut Kuroko, mengambil sebuah mawar hitam yang berada dikantung jaket, mawar itu membuatnya jadi penasaran, namun ia kembalikan lagi mawar itu kedalam saku jaket.

Wanita yang setengah mabuk itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong perumahan, bar yang tadi ia masuki masih terlihat dibelakangnya. Rambutnya pirang panjang menjuntai, wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan dikarenakan ia gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tch.. Kenapa aku yang harus menanggungnya.. " Wanita mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu, seakan ia sedang mengenang sesuatu. Ia kemudian duduk disebuah teras rumah, teras itu terlihat bersih dengan lambang bintang dimuka pintu pemilik rumah. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Anda bosan menanggungnya?" Suara itu terdengar didalam mimpi wanita itu. Wanita itu pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa?" Matanya menjelajah namun tak menemukan siapapun, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah botol minuman yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Minuman yang sangat ingin dia tegak sewaktu dibar tadi.

"_Apa mungkin bartender itu menjadi baik hati untuk mengantarkan itu untuknya, ah tidak mungkin_ " Pikirnya, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita itu langsung menegak minuman favoritnya tersebut.

Seorang wanita diam-diam memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar.

"Sayonara, Nanami Aoyama... "

_Pagi harinya.._

"Ngh? " James terbangun dari tidurnya, rambutnya yang keperakan itu terlihat kusut setelah distrum oleh Yui, sahabatnya yang merupakan ciptaan program komputer.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidur dikelas.. " Akemi memarahinya dengan tangan dilipat dipinggang, wanita berambut dark blue itu merupakan sahabat Yui dan James. Mereka telah berteman lama sejak masuk sekolah.

"Lain kali akan kusiram chipmu itu dengan alkohol agar kau menyetrum dirimu sendiri Yui-chan" James bicara dengan wajah malas dan dingin. Yui hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua murid kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

" Kau dengar berita hangat pagi ini?" Kuroko menyapa james yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak " Balas james.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Semalam aku berselisih dengan seorang wanita yang cukup keras kepala, namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih pergi dari bar. Wanita itu meninggalkan jaketnya dimejaku" Ujar Kuroko.

"Lalu?" Balas James masih dengan nadanya yang dingin.

"Pagi ini wanita itu ditemukan tewas didepan rumahnya sendiri oleh pembantunya yang langsung melapor pada polisi." Jelas Kuroko, kemudian ia merogoh tasnya.

"Lalu siapa wanita itu ? kau mengenalnya? " Tanya James, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke Kuroko.

"Jika dia hanya tewas karena Overdosis mungkin aku bisa memakluminya, tapi aku pikir wanita itu dibunuh oleh seseorang" Kuroko mengeluarkan mawar hitam yang ia temukan semalam.

"Dibunuh? " Wajah james terlihat antusias, kemudian ia meraih mawar itu dan menatapnya.

"Wanita itu salah satu Tutor kita, Nanami-san! Tidak ada luka ditubuhnya, tapi semua organ vital nya termasuk jantung hancur dari dalam tubuhnya" Kuroko sedikit memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan nama wanita tersebut. Wajah James terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa dengan Nana-san?" Akemi langsung mendekat kemeja mereka saat mendengar Kuroko menyebutnya.

"A-apa katamu? " Lutut Akemi langsung melemas mendengarnya, ia terduduk dilantai dan kemudian menangis. Yui memeluknya karena merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Bagi Akemi, Nana-san adalah tutor terbaik yang sangat ia sukai, bahkan sudah ia anggap ibu sendiri. Ia dan Yui banyak belajar dari Nanami dan mereka sangat terpukul atas kehilangannya.

James turut sedih meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut, ia kemudian memperhatikan mawar hitam itu. Mawar yang terlihat biasa saja jika dipandang.

"Apa mungkin benda ini ada hubungannya dengan tewasnya Nanami-san? " Selidiknya, Kuroko mengangguk memberi kepastian.

#Sehari berlalu setelah pemakaman Nanami..

"Salam kenal semuanya, Namaku Yuno Gasai, aku tinggal didekat sini jadi mungkin aku akan jarang berada diasrama, aku harap bisa berteman baik dengan kalian" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, rambut pink dan wajahnya yang manis cukup membuat terpukau para pria yang melihatnya.

"Gadis ini.. " Lirih Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Akemi.

"Aku pernah melihatnya, dia tinggal dua blok dari rumahku.. semejak orang tuanya meninggal,dia jadi aneh" Tutur Kuroko. James mendengarkan dan melihat ke Yuno dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Yuno duduk didepan Akemi dan Yui, ia langsung menyapa keduanya, Mereka ikut membalas dengan ramah. Yuno memperhatikan wajah Akemi yang masih sembab seperti habis menangis semalaman.

Jam pelajaran pun selesai, Yuno mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya pada teman-teman disekitarnya.

"Kemi-chan, Yui-chan mau kekantin ?" Sapa Yuno ramah, keduanya setuju.

"Kami ikut.." Sahut James, Yuno mengangguk.

Kemudian hari-hari berlalu, sebuah fenomena yang disebut "_Black Roses_ " tiba-tiba mencuat disekolah itu. Yang lebih menariknya adalah semua orang yang mendapatkan mawar itu pasti mati dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau dengar, mereka bilang kita harus hati-hati dan segera buang kalau kau menemukan mawar hitam! " Bisik Lizzie pada Gray.

"Hm.. aku tahu.." Jawab Gray, perbincangan itu kian mencuat setelah para murid mengetahui jika kematian Nanami juga ditandai oleh mawar hitam.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang sudah menyebarkan teror ini? " Lirih James.

James menyelidiki lebih dalam kasus ini dan sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk, salah satunya ia tahu bahwa pelaku insiden ini adalah seorang wanita. Marvell, satu-satunya korban yang selamat menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu wanita itu diatap, wanita itu memberikan mawar hitam padanya, namun saat dia berpaling tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya untuk jatuh dari atap itu, beruntungnya Marvell dapat berpegangan disalah satu jendela, jadi sempat ditolong.

Sore itu, James mengajak teman-temannya untuk berkumpul digudang belakang sekolah yang sering mereka jadikan _base._ Pembicaraan serius tentang _Black Roses_ pun jadi perbincangan.

"_Yuno gasai_ ! " Ketus James dengan wajah serius didepan Akemi, Yui dan Kuroko. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang dilipat dipinggang.

"T-tunggu.. kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?! " Sahut Akemi dengan nada tak percaya, ia yakin selama ini Yuno telah menjadi teman baiknya, dan ia juga berpikir mungkin James hanya tidak menyukai kehadiran Yuno.

" Insiden ini mulai terjadi sejak ia masuk kesekolah ini, dan yang membuatku semakin mencurigainya adalah sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini aneh, ia juga sering pergi keperpustakaan dan kelaboratorium setiap malam. Kita pernah melihatnya mengambil buku tentang Kimia dan obat kan Kuroko? " James menatap Kuroko, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi.. apa hubungannya?" Tanya Yui dengan wajah polos. (auth: XD)

"Semua korban tewas karena zat-zat kimia asing yang menghancurkan sel-sel darah mereka, hal itudapat membunuh mereka secara perlahan karena menyerang organ-organ vital" Kuroko menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"_Dan lagi, informasi yang diberikan dua ilmuwan_ _gila itu tidak mungkin salah.." Pikir James._

"_James-kun_.." Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka..

"Y-yuno ! " Akemi terkejut. Yuno berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan yang disembunyikan dibelakang.

"Ada apa?" Balas James dingin.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini.. "Yuno tersenyum ramah sambil menyodorkan sebuah mawar hitam.

"I-ini.. " Suara James sedikit tercekat, ia kemudian meraih mawar itu lalu memperhatikannya. Mawar itu sedikit berbeda dari yang ia temukan sebelumnya, mawar ini memiliki bercak darah ditengah nya.

"Kau selama ini menjadi pelakunya Gasai-san ! " Seru James dingin, semuanya jadi menatap Yuno.

"Pelaku?" Lirih Yuno.

"Ya, pelaku teror mawar hitam yang terjadi selama ini, kau yang membunuh orang-orang itu kan! " Kuroko ikut berseru, Yui dan Akemi hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan.

Yuno tersenyum kecil, Akemi tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Tidak, kau salah orang. Seorang wanita yang memberikan itu padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." Ujar Yuno, senyumnya belum hilang.

"Tidak ! Kau lah pelakunya, Yuno!" Seru Akemi. Senyum Yuno memudar.

"Tidak Akemi-chan, bukan Yuno, bukan Yuno pelakunya.." Yuno menundukkan kepalanya lalu terduduk dilantai. Ia menangis.

"Yu-yuno-chan" Akemi tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan binggung.

"James, apa benar Yuno-chan pelakunya?" Yui memastikan, ia kemudian mendekati Yuno untuk menghiburnya.

James tidak menjawab, ia kembali memperhatikan mawar itu. Satu jam kemudian suasana tegang itu mencair setelah Yuno permisi pergi ke Minimarket.

"A-agh.. " James tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya, nafasnya tercekat.

"Ada apa James?!" Seru Akemi, ia merangkul tubuh James.

"Jangan-jangan... " Sahut Yui, Akemi segera mengangguk. Mereka berdua pergi dari gudang itu dengan teleportasi, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian didalam sana.

"Haah.. lagi-lagi.. " Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, Yuno kembali.

"Oh Yuno-san.." Sahutnya.

"Loh kemana yang lainnya? " Tanya Yuno, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa minuman dari kantung bawaannya.

"Mereka ada urusan" Balas Kuroko, ia mengambil sekaleng minuman jeruk bawaan Yuno.

"Kau baik sekali membelikannya.. " Kuroko langsung menegak minuman tersebut.

"Itu bukan masalah, karena aku juga tak mau meminum minuman yang bisa memperlambat kerja otak ini " Yuno tersenyum. Kuroko meletakkan kembali kaleng setengah kosong tersebut.

"Apa maksudm- .. Ugh.." Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Yuno tak menjawab lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu Yuno ! " Akemi tiba-tiba muncul dan menghalanginya.

"Gomenasai Akemi-chan" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yun—" Akemi merasakan sakit diperutnya, Yuno tiba-tiba menikam nya dan segera lari saat tubuh Akemi mulai rubuh, James menangkapnya.

"Pisau nya dibubuki Vervain, kau licik Yuno! " James menggeram melihat Yuno yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Tenanglah Akemi, aku akan memberimu penawar" James menggendong Akemi dan membaringkannya dikursi, ia menoleh ke Kuroko.

"_Aku juga harus memberinya penawar_.." Batinnya.

"Ano.. biar aku urus Kuroko-kun" Pinta Yui, James mengganguk dan memberi arahan pada Yui.

"Kau mungkin Vampire, tapi Vervain membuatmu bisa merasakan sakitnya" Ujar James dingin, tangannya sibuk membalut luka Akemi.

"HentikanYuno, James" Pinta Akemi, James mengangguk.

"Ugh.. Apa yang terjadi?" Sahut Kuroko yang sudah sadar.

"Nanti saja, aku akan mengejar Yuno. Ayo Yui! " James dan Yui segera pergi.

"Tunggu, aku tahu dia ada dimana..." Seru Kuroko.

_DIKEDIAMAN KELUARGA GASAI_

Yuno menatap sedih kedua mayat dikurungan tersebut, mata mereka yang membola menunjukan mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup didalam sana, Yuno menundukkan kepalanya, jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya mekar ditiup angin malam.

"Disini kau rupanya.. " Sahut Kuroko, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Apa maumu? " Tanya Yuno dengan nada datar.

"Menghentikanmu." Jawab James yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kuroko, Kuroko yang tidak sabaran mulai menyerang, ia bergerak cepat dan tanpa disadari Yuno, Kuroko muncul dibelakangnya lalu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Menarik juga.. " Tanggap Yuno.

"Tapi... takkan kubiarkan kalian menganggu tidur orang tuaku! " Yuno berbalik dan menghempaskan Kuroko kebelakang, ia mengangkat dinding rumahnya lalu dilemparkan ke Kuroko hanya dengan gerakan jari.

"Kuroko-kun ! " Yui muncul tiba-tiba dari langit lalu menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"Tch, Penganggu.. " Desis Yuno, tubuhnya melayang kelangit. James menatap dingin.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melihat hasil perbuatan Yuno.

"Aku .. Aku adalah dewa! " Yuno menegaskan, Ia tersenyum.

"Dewa macam apa kau yang membunuh orang lain ?!" Balas Akemi, ia tiba dibelakang James dengan wajah datar. Tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Akemi, kau masih terluka" Ujar James, Akemi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Akemi, seorang gadis Vampire. James seorang manusia zombie yang hidup bergantung pada penelitian kedua orang itu, lalu Yui seorang gadis ciptaan program. Dan Kuroko, seorang pemain basket yang memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat dengan cepat seperti bayangan" Ujar Yuno sambil menatap orang-orang dibawahnya.

"Begitu, kau mendata kami selama ini.." James mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan langsung menembaki Yuno. Namun pelurunya gagal menyentuh Yuno yang dapat menghentikan laju pelurunya.

"Rupanya kau tida bisa diserang dengan senjata—"

"Yuno, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini! " Akemi memotong ucapan James dan menatap tajam Yuno.

"Apa kau berniat menghidupkan kedua orangtuamu.." Timpal Kuroko, Yuno menatap tajam.

"Diam! DIAMLAH KALIAN ! " Ekspresi Yuno berubah drastis, ia menggerakan lagi jemari nya dan tiba-tiba mereka terikat oleh kegelapan, Yuno mengumpulkan mereka disatu tempat lalu membuat sebuah Bola Dimensi yang akan mengirim mereka kedunia mimpi.

"Yuno! Apa yang kau lakukan! " Kuroko memberontak, sementara Yui hanya diam disampingnya. James dan Akemi terlihat tenang.

Yuno berdiri dipuncak bola, James kini menatapnya tajam.

"Yuno.. Hentikanlah.. " Seru Akemi, wajahnya tertunduk. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan tenang.

"Akemi-chan..." Lirih Yui, ia menatap Akemi.

"Ya, memang benar. Aku ingin menghidupkan orang tuaku. Aku membuat kesalahan karena terlambat saat datang kedua ini, jiwa kalian dan orang-orang yang telah mati mendahului kalian sangat berguna sebagai awal pemusnahan manusia" Jelas Yuno, ia menatap datar teman-temanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau melakukan ledakan massal saja? " Ujar James dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau seperti itu.." Yuno memiringkan kepalanya."Permainannya tidak akan menarik"

Lubang bola itu semakin menutup, Yuno berbalik dengan senyuman kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Yuno-san!"

"Yuno!"

"Sayonara.." Lirih Yuno.

"CUKUP SUDAH ! " Amarah Akemi memuncak.

"Duuaaaarrrrr!" Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat keras, kepingan-kepingan beton itu berhamburan ketanah.

"Akemi.. " James menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya, Yui melindungi James dan Kuroko dengan sayapnya dari reruntuhan bola dimensi tersebut.

Sayap hitam muncul dipunggung Akemi, matanya bersinar biru terang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini baik-baik" Nada suara Akemi merendah.

"Akemi, Lihat!" Seru Kuroko, telunjuknya menunjuk kearah kota.

"Eh? A-apa ini? Apa aku yang melakukannya" Mata Akemi membulat terkejut. Kemarahannya berubah menjadi ketakutan karena ingatan masa lalu.

Didepan mereka, kota hancur berantakan seperti baru saja dilanda angin topan raksasa dan gempa bumi, Akemi terduduk.

"Dimana Yuno! " Seru Kuroko.

"A-aku melakukannya lagi.. " Sahut Akemi lirih sambil menahan air mata.

"Ini bukan ulahmu Akemi, ini bukan dunia kita. Ini dunia paralel" Ketus James, ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka kembali. Kini pupil matanya berubah menjadi warna merah keemasan.

"Dasar licik, dia mengirim kita kesini! " Yui menggeram. Akemi menoleh kemereka.

"Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu" Yui merangkul dan menenangkannya.

"Aku bisa mengantar kita kembali. Tapi mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yuno lagi" Sahut James. Semua setuju, kecuali Akemi yang tak menorehkan jawaban apapun.

"_Apa aku akan kehilangan lagi_" Ujarnya dalam hati. Merekapun saling menyatukan tangan, hanya dalam sekejap mata mereka telah kembali kegudang, base mereka.

"Lebih baik kita kembali keruang kita masing-masing" Sahut Yui.

Kuroko menyetujui, sementara perhatian James masih tertuju pada Akemi yang masih diam sejak mereka pulang. Sayap nya telah hilang dan matanya sudah kembali normal.

"Duluan saja, aku akan bicara padanya" Bisik James padaYui dan setuju lalu berlalu dari gudang tersebut.

"Akemi-chan.." Sapa James dingin. Akemi tak bergeming.

"Akemi-chan.. " Sapa nya lagi, namun kali ini nada bicaranya agak lembut.

"Eh.. A-ada apa james? " Akemi mengusap airmatanya.

"Akemi-chan, apa kau sangat merasa kehilangan Yuno?" Tanya James.

"Meski dia jahat, jika bisa aku ingin bicara dengannya agar berhenti lalu kita menjadi teman lagi" Wajah Akemi menunduk saat menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Akemi-chan, aku ingin mengisi tempat yang hilang itu untukmu." Ujar James.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Akemi mengangkat kepalanya.

James meraih pipi Akemi dan mengusap airmatanya yang masih mengalir.

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku.." Ucap James lembut. Wajah Akemi langsung memerah.

Akemi tersenyum.

THIRD WORLD

Siang hari yang begitu panas membuat Yuno harus bermalas-malasan dikafe favoritnya, kedua tangannya ia julurkan dimeja dan kepalanya ia tempelkan dikedua lengannya.

"Pesanan anda, Nona." Seorang pelayan laki-laki mengantarkan eskrim strowberry pesanannya.

"Ah.. Arigato.." Yuno langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah, namun setelah pelayan itu berlalu ekspresinya kembali seperti ia kembali seperti semula. Ekspresi mengantuk.

"Entah mengapa, mimpi yang semalam itu.. seperti kenyataan. Aku bahkan ngantuk sekali sekarang" Yuno menghisap Es nya.

"Sepertinya aku juga melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi apa ya.. " Pikir Yuno, matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Yuno-chan.. " Seorang laki-laki berambut darkblue menyapanya dengan hangat dari belakang. Yuno segera menoleh dengan wajah senang.

"Rei Ogami-kun... "

FINAL


End file.
